


Tumblr Prompts!

by Jukeboxbutton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He saves you and shit, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher/Student, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, married, multiple tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukeboxbutton/pseuds/Jukeboxbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of one-shot prompts given to me by tumblr users. KakashixReader :)<br/>I hope you enjoy it. :)<br/>I really appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback. Thank you for reading!<br/>Follow me on Tumblr at: kashi-prompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I just need to be alone right now."

A loud noise startled you awake.

When you opened your eyes you found your hands and feet were bound together with chakra rope, a piece of fabric shoved between your lips. Your eyes widened as you looked over to see a middle-aged shinobi standing before you, his fist resting against the wall next to your head.

At his collarbone rested an old Leaf village shinobi headband, a line sketched in straight across the emblem. You immediately noticed his hair which was a light shade of blonde that fell to his shoulders. His glittering blue eyes pierced right through you as memories of the battle against this man came flooding back to you.

You struggled against your bindings, your angry words coming in muffled undertones behind the fabric that was shoved in your mouth.

“Silly girl,” the man spoke huskily, “do you really think you can get away? These chakra ropes are as tight as steel. You’re not getting away until these ropes are finished draining you of your chakra-and then when your pulse is just about to flitter off, I’ll be able to inject you - and use you as my puppet.”

Your eyes were quivering under the harsh light the man was shining down on you. You yelled against your mouth restraints, listening to him chuckle. He leaned over, ripping the piece of fabric out of your mouth.

“You have something to say?” He smiled, his rotted teeth making your spine shiver.

“You think you’re so _smart_ ,” you spat at him, your lips curling in a sneer, “I am a Leaf Village shinobi and wife of the Copy Ninja. Do you think-”

“Let me show you something, little girl,” the man cooed, placing his palm on your forehead.

_Suddenly, you were looking in on the Hokage’s office. Lady Tsunade stood up from behind her desk, her lips pursed in a painful grimace._

_“Kakashi,” she began, her eyes avoiding one of her best shinobi’s as he stood before her. “I have some bad news from one of our teams.”_

_“Hm?” Kakashi looked up, his single eyebrow cocking up in wonder._

_“It seems Team [y/n] ran into some trouble,” her eyes met his. “You’re wife- she didn’t make it.”_

_Kakashi was silent for a moment, taking in what the Hokage just said. He tilted his head forward, and you could almost feel his pulse quicken._

_“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand what you mean, m’lady,” Kakashi said, trying to keep his composure._

_Lady Tsunade chewed her lip, frowning. “Her teammates said there was a fluke in her wood style Jutsu and the enemies Jutsu took advantage. He mirrored her Jutsu, and - … it-… impaled her.”_

_“That’s impossible,” Kakashi smiled softly, his single eye quivering. “My wife’s_ woodstyle _Jutsu is the best in the land, right next to her brother, Yamato’s.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Lady Tsunade lowered her chin. “But even the best shinobi’s have their weak moments. So please, listen to what I am saying.”_

_“And her teammates?” Kakashi inquired, his facial features twitching as he began to lose his normally cool composure. “What became of them? And her body?”_

_Lady Tsunade shook her head, “they did not return her body. They said she had been so badly impaled that they couldn’t remove her from the wood without having a wood style user present.”_

_Kakashi shook his head, swallowing hard, “This- this- … I-… I need to be alone right now. I’m sorry, m’lady.”_

_Lady Tsunade called out to him, but he had already left her office, slamming the door behind him._

“No!” You forced your eyes open, meeting the steely gaze of the man above you. “That’s impossible. My teammates would never lie like that! They would never fake my death!”

The man chuckled, removing his hand from your forehead. “My dear child, there is such a thing as a genjutsu. I captured you and knocked you out when they were too busy weeping over your dead body in their minds.”

You spat in the man’s face, disgusted. He grimaced, wiping your saliva from his cheek.

A moment later, your body was rapidly deteriorating from the chakra ropes- stealing your chakra.

* * * *

You were dreaming. Or at least, it seems as though you were.

You were watching Kakashi in your apartment. His feet paced across the hardwood floors, hands gripped in fists enough to leave marks in his palms. He shook his head, sitting down at the kitchen table before taking his headband off and pulling down his mask. He placed his head in his hands, his chin finally quivering. He slammed his fist against the wooden table, whispering to himself about losing another one- another one he couldn’t save.

He put his forehead on the table, droplets of tears falling onto the wood as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. His breathing came in ragged breaths as he clenched his teeth in anguish. Finally, he stood up, replacing his mask as he walked into your shared office. Hastily, he wiped his face of any tears before opening your desk drawer, shuffling through papers. Finally, he found the piece of paper he seemed to be looking for. You watched his mismatched eyes skim over the words before replacing his headband, shoving the paper in his pocket and heading out the door.

* * * *

Something startled you awake again, but this time, there wasn’t a fist centimeters from your head like there had been before. You lifted you gaze, your vision blurry and your mind hazy. Your body felt like cement. You squinted, trying to make out the scene before you.

You could see white and yellow blurs as you felt your eyes closing again, the exhaustion overtaking you. Your ears picked up grunting, as well as the sounds of men yelling Justus. Your mind didn’t register what was happening as you fell in and out of consciousness.

* * * *

Your eyes fluttered open. Your vision was rather blurry as it tried to adjust to the bright light of the room. You swallowed, your limbs feeling like cinder blocks as you tried to remember where you were. Behind you was a loud beeping noise that was in rhythm with your heartbeat and you listened to it escalate as you became more anxious about your surroundings.

“Where am I?” you whispered to ceiling, your mouth feeling like a desert with each word.

You sat up, your arms shaking under the weight of your body as your blurry vision landed on your husband, sitting sound asleep in a chair next to you. His head was tilted back, his Adam’s apple prominent behind his masked face. In his hand laid one if his favorite novels, Make-Out Paradise, which you allowed him to continue reading despite its nature. Behind the fabric that covered his face you could see his lips were slightly parted, a soft snore coming from his throat.

You gazed at him, your eyes traveling over his relaxed body. His Jounin vest was hastily unbuttoned, his undershirt wrinkled more than usual.

“Kakashi-” you managed, trying to reach him. Suddenly everything came flooding back to you, the man with the icy blue eyes, the genjutsu he put your teammates in, him draining your chakra and now you realized what had happened in the end- Kakashi had saved you.

On the nightstand next to you was your necklace you wore beneath your armor and you picked it up, fingering your wedding band thoughtfully.

A moment later, Kakashi lifted his head, his single displayed eye somehow looking more tired than normal. He looked over at you, yawning. Finally, he smiled, realizing you were awake.

“Good morning,” he spoke quietly, smiling.

“You came after me after Lady Tsunade told you I was dead,” you said abruptly.

Kakashi nodded, putting his book down on the nightstand next to you. He pulled his mask down, a sight even you hadn’t seen very often and planted his lips on your forehead. When he leaned himself over your hospital bed, his chain with his own wedding band came out from under his shirt, lingering in the air between the two of you. Slowly, he retreated back to his seat, happy.

“Why?” you asked, still amazed. He cocked his eyebrow at your question. “I mean- how? How did you know?”

Kakashi smiled again, “you and I- we’re connected through more than just a wedding band. I knew you weren’t dead. After Lady Tsunade told me, my mind ceased functioning for a little while, but after when I thought about it, it didn’t make sense. Why would they leave you behind? Even if your body was ‘impaled by your wood style’, there is no way they wouldn’t be able to reverse it. The story just didn’t add up.”

You nodded your head, still feeling fogged.

“They said you should be feeling back to normal by tomorrow. I would imagine you must be feeling rather groggy right now and-”

“What about the man?” You interrupted him, meeting his gaze.

“He is dead,” Kakashi said firmly. A few beats of silence passed between the two of you. You let a smile grace your lips, watching him watch you. He smiled in return, his little beauty mark on his chin creasing with his grin.

“Thank you,” you said, holding out your hand.

“I love you,” he returned quietly, taking your fingers in his grip. His calloused thumb grazed over your knuckles. “And thank you for not dying,”

You chuckled, “thank you for saving me.”

Kakashi smiled, his lips showing signs of past regret and loss. You leaned in, wrapping your arms around his neck. His tense muscles relaxed, and he held you back. He held you close, wrapping his arms around you and squeezing you in a way that took your breath away. Somehow, you didn’t mind.

“I love you, Kakashi,” you whispered in his ear. “And don’t you ever forget that.”


	2. Prompt #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't ask me that"

You stood in front of the ruins of a far off village that once was. Smoke was still rising from the ashes of buildings that once stood proudly. You looked around, surveying the dusty cobblestone streets that were once familiar to you as a child. You swallowed hard, your eyes landing on a repair shop sign that was now crisped and burned from the fire that ravaged the village.

“Looks like we’re too late,” you heard your teammate say. “The village is destroyed.”

You turned around as a knot formed in your throat. You wanted to ask if there were any survivors, and you wondered if your father had made it through the blaze. Somehow, you felt sad that he had perished despite everything he had put you through. Your stomach churned as you kicked some rubble, thinking of yourself as a young shinobi, constantly the source of your angry father’s disappointment.

You swallowed again, looking around. You thought of the first time your father’s fist landed on your jaw. The first time he told you that you were a disgrace to your family bloodline. The first time he pushed you down, daring you to fight him back.

“You’re nothing!” He had shouted to you, smashing a bottle of sake against the counter. “You’ll never be a reputable shinobi. You will never be the ninja your mother was. You’ll never become anything!”

“[y/n]?” You heard Kakashi’s voice behind you, snapping you out of your thoughts as a soft hand fell to your armored shoulder, “everything okay?”

You looked up at him, his tall stature allowing your chin to barely reach his collarbone.

“You look a little pale,” he commented. “Stomach queasy?”

You shook your head, frowning. “No, that isn’t it.”

“Captain Kakashi,” your teammate called to him, detaching him from your conversation. “I may have found something!”

Kakashi gave you a curt, reassuring nod as if to say everything would be fine and that this was just another run of the mill mission. But you couldn’t help but notice the acidity rising in your throat at the thought of your father and the abuse he put you through. You were happy to have left and found the leaf village so many years ago.

****

Later that night, you walked into your small apartment and dropped your bag. It landed with a thud on the hardwood, rickety floor and you ran your fingers through your [h/l], [h/c] hair, exhausted.

Sitting down, you put your head in your hands and took a deep breath, trying not to relive the abuse your father had given you at such a young age. Your mother had died in childbirth, and your father had always blamed you for it, despite medical advances telling him that there was no avoiding her impending time of death.

There was a knock at the door, and you sighed heavily, getting up to answer it.

Kakashi stood on the other side of the threshold, the bags under his eyes somehow deeper from their long journey.

“Hey,” he addressed you softly.

“Hey,” you replied, feeling your muscles relax at the sight of him. He was your teammate, but you had also grown close to him recently in an awkward, undefined relationship type of way. 

“I just came to check and see how you were doing. You seemed to be having a tough time back there.”

You scoffed under your breath, turning to allow him to enter. You watched as he carefully took his sandals off and walked with you over to the couch.

“It’s nothing, really,” you replied, trying your best to brush off the situation.

“I know it’s not, [y/n],” he spoke, raising his eyebrows lazily. “I can always tell when something is bothering you.”

You turned to him, frowning. A few beats of silence passed between the two of you before you spoke, “that was my home village. I had hoped I would never return there.”

Kakashi blinked, raising his eyebrows even further in surprise, “was it now? Why didn’t you say anything?”

You could feel your chin quivering and you scolded yourself. The back of your throat ached to cry.

“Because I didn’t want to draw attention away from our mission objective,” you said definitively. “A shinobi is supposed to be able to suppress their emotions and memories in order to succeed in their mission. I didn’t want that to get in the way of our that.”

“Well,” Kakashi began, “you could talk about it now.”

You looked at him, eyes grazing over his hidden features. His voice welcomed your response. You tilted your head to look at him, wondering why he was so curious. 

“I grew up there, my father and I. My mother died when I was born,” you told him quietly.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he nodded his head in acknowledgment. “I understand that more than you know- growing up without a mother, that is.”

You nodded, “I’m sure your father was more welcoming to his only child than mine was.”

Kakashi frowned, tilting his chin up in curiosity. “You could say that.”

You nodded again, looking away, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have even-”

“Why did you leave your village?” He asked you.

“Don’t ask me that,” you shook your head.

“And why is that?” His voice didn’t demand answers but instead welcomed you to reply. His casual tone caused you to swallow hard, pursing your lips.

You hadn’t told anyone about your father’s abuse in all your life.

“Because it makes me look weak,” you retorted, your own self-pity seeping out from your words.

Kakashi smiled softly at you, his masked lips curling up in a reassuring smile.

“I can guarantee you, [y/n], nothing you tell me will make you look weak in my eyes,” he replied quietly. “You don’t have to tell me why you left, but I thought you ought to know that I think very highly of you as a kunoichi.”

The hand that had been lying limp on the couch next to you was suddenly being soothed with his. Calloused fingers grazed the back of your hand as you lifted your gaze to him. Despite his hidden mouth, his eyes gave away his smile.

You smiled meekly in return, letting go of his hand and wrapping your arms around his neck. You felt his body stiffen under your sudden and uncharacteristic sign of affection. Finally, he wrapped his arms around your torso, bringing you closer to him.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” you whispered to him.


	3. Prompt #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You shouldn't have even been there!"

You kicked up the dust from the cobblestone street, your hands shoved deep in your pockets. The night air was thick, which typically meant that villagers windows were open to disperse the humid air, allowing you to easily listen in on their conversations.

As a Jonin, you were a part of the intelligence squad of the Leaf village due to your extremely heightened sense of sound. You could pick up voices from miles away, which you could find irritating sometimes, but you had learned to tune into what you want to hear over the years.

“Shhh- mom and dad will hear you!” You listened in as you walked quietly.

“And what is your excuse tonight for not doing the dishes, Senai?” said another voice. “I’m tired of being the only one trying in this relationship”

You shook your head, tuning out the voices as you came to a turn. You looked up at the houses, admiring the inside of villagers houses from the street view. You smiled, noticing the blue house nearing was your former sensei. You smiled fondly, remembering your girlhood crush on him from the moment your violet eyes saw his silver, messy hair.

Over the years, you had had to force yourself to dismiss your desires for him. He was 13 years your senior, but you couldn’t help but notice how clear it was that you two were good for each other. You both enjoyed the same activities, had the same values, the same sense of humor, and quite frankly, the same taste in books. But you both knew nothing could happen, even now that you were in your early twenties.

But there was something else that was stopping you. Kakashi had gotten engaged just a few years ago to a villager. She had taken a liking to him when he had saved her during a battle near the village from a stray kunai. You couldn’t help but feel jealous towards this boring villager that had taken your chance away. But then again, you may have never had a chance at all.

You frowned at the thought of the night he had spoken to you about it.

The two of you had gone on one of your nightly walks together. Normally, the two of you would find a new subject to talk about with every few feet you traveled. But tonight was not the case. You had something else on your mind. The girl from the village he had saved.

_After awhile, he had asked you to sit on the steps of the academy as you had passed by it, making the excuse that he was tired._

_“[y/n],” Kakashi began, sitting you down next to you. “Is it okay if I ask you something?”_

_“Sure,” you said._

_“I noticed you’ve been a little down lately. Is everything okay?”_

_You nodded your head, your mood shifting. “I guess.”_

_“You’ve been quiet lately,” he pointed out, tilting his head._

_“Just tired,” you replied._

_“Something bothering you?” He asked you._

_You shrugged your shoulders._

_“Something - personal?”_

_“Kind of,” you replied._

_Kakashi frowned from behind his mask, staring down at you._

_“Anything I can help you with?”_

_You laughed sarcastically, sounding bitter. “No.”_

_Kakashi looked away, swallowing._

_“[y/n],” he began again, this time, more determined. “I’m sorry if-…”_

_“For what?” you looked down at your feet, your face burning._

_He too avoided your eyes, “listen, you are my student.”_

_“I’m not going to be your student forever,” you turned to him. “I’m a Jonin!”_

_Kakashi smiled uncomfortably, “you are 13 years my junior, [y/n]. And I know, tomorrow you will be promoted to Jonin. I cannot tell you how immensely proud I am of how far you have come. So please, let’s not do this.”_

_“But don’t you see it?” Your throat ached suddenly. “Don’t you see how similar we are? How well we fit together?”_

_Kakashi looked over at you finally, his single eye hazily gazing down at you._

_“I do,” he said quietly. “But I can’t. You’re a child to me. I watched you grow. And I also - I’m seeing someone else.”_

_You looked away, your chin quivering in the dark. You angrily pushed your palm into your eye, wiping away your tears._

_“I’m happy for you,” you muttered. You nodded your head as if to assure yourself that this was expected. “Really. You deserve it.”_

_“Thank you, [y/n],” Kakashi smiled sadly, “I appreciate that immensely.”_

_“I’m going to go now,” you stood abruptly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_With that, you quickly walked away, leaving your sensei sighing heavily on the steps._

You frowned at the memory. That had been two years ago, and yet it still stuck with you as though it had happened yesterday. You looked up at his window, missing him as a friend rather than a love interest. Ever since that night, he had grown distant from you and you weren’t sure if it had been because of his new girlfriend’s wishes, or he just felt too awkward to be around you. Either way, you ached for his company.

“You weren’t even supposed to be there!” You heard a woman screech just as you rounded the corner. With your back turned, you stopped and looked over your shoulder at Kakashi’s small apartment.

“Oh, is that your excuse? That I wasn’t supposed to be there?” Kakashi retorted. “So, who is he? How long has this been going on?”

“He’s no one! Don’t do this, Kakashi-sama.”

“So you’ve been having sex at work with one of your coworkers and I’m supposed to be fine with this? I caught you with him, Kumiko!”

She didn’t reply and you chewed your lip, listening hard.

“You have nothing to say?” Kakashi asked incredulously.

You felt embarrassed to listening into such a private conversation, but you couldn’t tear your ears away from the argument.

“You’re never home!” Kumiko finally returned, voice shrill enough to raise the hair on your head. “How am I supposed to know if you’re going to make it home from a mission? How am I supposed to know if you’re going to come home without a limb? How am I supposed to -”

“That’s what you signed up for! You wanted my money so badly for you sick father, a lot of good it did him! Did you think I would be able to be home every waking moment of the day to listen to you complain about how you have to actually go to work and earn a living that isn’t handed to you?”

“Screw you!”

Your knees were shaking as you listened. You had never heard such rage in his voice. A moment later, you heard a door slam, followed by footsteps traveling quickly down his rickety wooden steps. You held your breath and turned, quickly walking down the street.

He would know if he saw you that you had been listening. He had trained you to improve your hearing ability, after all. You took a shaky breath through your mouth, feeling your lungs twitch with anxiety of the situation you had just listened to. You could hear him walking down the street in the opposite direction, and you quietly thanked him for not coming in this direction.

For the next few blocks, you pushed everything about Kakashi Hatake out of your mind. You thought about tomorrow and your next mission. You thought about your friends, and your comrades and your parents. And you thought about Kakashi.

Slowly, you found yourself sitting down on the steps of the academy. You put your head in your hands, staring at the concrete under your sandals with a frown. You felt sorry for him. He deserved better.

“Funny seeing you here,” you heard a familiar voice echo in your ear, this time much closer than you had heard just a few minutes ago. You looked up, seeing Kakashi standing before you.

You could easily tell that he was not himself. He seemed more tense, his hands at his sides rather than in his pockets. His headband was hanging from his pocket, and his Jonin jacket was missing from his usual attire.

“Hi,” you managed. You felt as though you hadn’t spoken to him in years with the exception of missions.

He sat down next to you, placing his arms on his knees and staring out into the distance.

“Long day?” You asked, trying not to give away what you already knew.

“You could say that,” he nodded quietly. You remained quiet, watching his unchanging profile under the moonlight.

“Everything okay?” You asked. Kakashi shrugged, not looking at you.

“Did you guys have a fight?” You asked. The words came out before you thought about them, like foreign words someone was forcing you to say. Someone like your subconscious.

“I’m done with her,” Kakashi finally said. You were taken aback by his abrupt response.

“Oh?”

“There are two types of people that I don’t associate with in this world,” he began. “Those who leave their comrades behind, and cheaters.”

You nodded your head, “I’m sorry, sensei.”

“Please,” he waved a hand at you. “Don’t call me that. I haven’t been your sensei in years. It makes me feel older than I am.”

You felt uncomfortable. And a fleeting thought passed your mind: were you going to be his rebound?

“Well, I’m still sorry,” you tried again. “You deserve better.”

“I don’t think so,” he looked away.

You knitted your eyebrows together, “why is that?”

“I have done many things in my life. But having strong relationships hasn’t been one of them.”

You inhaled, nodding your head and feeling unsure as to how to respond.

“I don’t think that’s completely true, Kakashi-sensei,” you paused, aware of what you had called him. “You have had plenty of good relationships in your time. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I never loved her,” he looked out over the horizon, stony-faced.

“Y-you wh-? I’m sorry?”

He looked over at you, frowning. “I didn’t.”

“Are you just saying that because she cheated on you?”

Kakashi cringed and your hand flew to your mouth, your cheeks burning.

“I’m sorry,” you sputtered.

“No, I knew when I saw you that you had heard,” he lifted his head, looking at the stars above.

“So it’s true then,” you looked over at him. “She cheated on you?”

“She used me,” he nodded. “The whole time, she used me. I saved her two years ago from a stray kunai and you’d think she won the lottery when she saw me. Her father is sick- or was sick - he’s dead now. She wanted me to help her pay for everything. And I obliged because I was - I don’t know why I did it. I just did it. But I never felt connected to her. She’s ordinary, you know?”

You nodded, frowning. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“I think I was just lonely,” Kakashi admitted quietly. “I think, I was just upset that I couldn’t have what I wanted in life, so I settled for what was there.”

You nodded, “more pay and more honorable glory?”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, “No, not entirely.”

You sighed, unsure of what to say. Finally, you stood up, awkwardly flattening your clothes in the process.

“I should probably be going now,” you started. “I have a mission tomorrow and I should have been in bed ages ago. I hope you have a better day tomorrow.”

Kakashi nodded his head, not looking at you. “It was nice seeing you again. It seems as though we only cross paths during missions nowadays.”

“I suppose you’re right,” you agreed. You stood there in a moment of silence, staring down at him as he looked over at the darkening horizon.

“Well, I will see you around, Kakashi-sensei, er- Kakashi.”

“Yes,” he nodded, looking up at you finally. His single eye curled up in a forced smile. “See you around.”

You turned around and began to walk, feeling your heart ache for both him and yourself. Despite how you’ve told yourself many times that you were over your girlhood crush of your sensei, you couldn’t help but feel that ache of desire for him again. Talking to him again in a setting that wasn’t business caused you to remember the days when the two of you took walks together, which caused you to miss the days when you thought you had a chance.

You bit your lip and swallowed, your head down as you neared your apartment. You felt sorry for him. He deserved so much better, so much-

“[y/n]! Wait,” you heard a voice say. Your heart quickly jumped into your throat, and you turned around. Kakashi was briskly walking up to you.

“Kakashi?” You tried to act confused, but you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness to see him once more.

He closed his eye, taking in a deep breath.

“Listen,” he began, “I- remember the night before you became a Jonin? How we sat on that stoop in front of the academy?”

You nodded.

“I’m sorry for that,” he looked at you. “I don’t know how to tell you how sorry I am for what I did.”

You narrowed an eye, suspicious of his words, “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

Kakashi looked up as if trying to will himself to say what he really meant.

“I wish I hadn’t told you that I had someone else. I wish I hadn’t rejected you in such a way that it made you feel like a child.”

“Oh,” you said, looking down. You felt suddenly sad that this may not have been what you thought.

“No! I mean,” he sighed. “I rejected you because you were so young. You’re 13 years my junior, [y/n]. I felt like a dirty old man for wanting a relationship with you as badly as I did. I wanted to be with you. I sound like a creep, but you were my best friend. You understood me in ways that no other woman has.”

You swallowed, eyes connecting with his.

“I really loved you, [y/n],” he finally said. “I mean that. And I’m sorry.”

“Are you just saying all this because she cheated on you?”

Kakashi clenched his teeth, “I knew you would think that.”

“Well?”

“No, it’s not,” Kakashi said, “listen to me, I don’t want her. I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want anyone else except you, and that is how it has been for more years than I would like to admit.”

Your chin quivered suddenly in the silence between the two of you. You exhaled, processing his words. Finally, he took a step closer to you, his full frame towering over you. The two of you stared at each other as beats of silence passed. Carefully, he lifted a gloved finger to your cheek, tracing it down the side of your face with calloused skin. He put his hand to the nape of your neck, fingers woven into your hair as his thumb caressed your jaw. You let out a shaky breath, admiring his face from such a close distance.

Carefully, you lifted your fingers to his mask and he smiled down at you. Your knees felt like jello and your chest felt as though someone had filled it with hot, burning air. Finally, you pulled down his mask, first over his nose, then down his lips and over his chin. Your fingers traced his beauty mark before he grabbed your wrist and pulled it away.

“I always wondered what you were hiding under that mask,” you whispered fondly. He smiled down at you, his eyes grazing over every inch of your face. Carefully, he leaned into you and you could feel yourself shaking. His breath was warm as he hovered over your lips, teasing you.

“Now you know,” he whispered before finally planting his lips upon yours. You stood motionless, reveling in the way his lips felt on yours. Finally, you found your courage and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him closer. Your spine shivered with electricity, and you ran your fingers up through his silver hair. He moaned at your kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist.

Finally, when you both couldn’t breathe anymore, you pulled away. You stared at his swollen lips as he stared at yours, both in shock at what had happened.

How scandalous, a former sensei and his student.

“I love you,” he whispered to you breathlessly. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to tell you.”

You laughed, smiling a toothy grin with your fingers still tangled in his hair.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”


	4. Prompt #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're so cute when you pout like that."

You wiped the dirt off your hands, pushing your palms down into your already soiled skirt. With a content sigh, you looked around the outskirts of the Mist village where you mission had been located. At your feet laid the man you were assigned to assassinate as inconspicuously as possible. 

“Let’s get rid of the body,” you heard a voice behind you. Turning, you saw Kakashi standing a few feet away, his clothing equally as dirty as yours. The VIPs bodyguards had been a harder feat than anticipated. You nodded your head, grabbing the man’s body by his ankles and pushing him across the dirt floor. 

Twenty minutes later, the body was buried a few miles out from where he was assassinated and the two of you were on your way back to the Leaf village. You looked over at him, smiling at his profile. 

“I’m pleased that Lady Tsunade has allowed us to continue having missions together,” you smiled, jumping from tree to tree in the dark forest. 

“Hm,” Kakashi agreed quietly. 

“Everything okay?”

“Just ready to get home,” he responded. 

“Me too,” you frowned. 

Finally, after a few hours of sprinting over the treetops to return to the Land of Fire, you and Kakashi arrived back at the gates of Konoha. The two of you trudged your feet up the steps to Lady Tsunade’s office, both feeling exhausted as you knocked on the Hokage’s oak door. 

“Come in,” you heard her say. Kakashi opened the door, his already relaxed composure somehow even more so right now at such a late hour of the night. You were surprised to see the Hokage so awake at such a time. 

“Ah,” she let an uncharacteristic smile slip over her lips. “The newlyweds.” 

The two of you gave her a small bow and stood up straight, reporting your missions outcome back to her. 

“Good,” she nodded, her fingers laced together at her chin. “I’m happy to hear everything went well. Your payments will be processed and distributed to you by tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Thank you, m’lady,” you bowed again. 

“You are dismissed,” she said, looking back down at her paperwork. You both turned and walked back down out into the dark streets of Konoha. You sighed, relieved that it was over.

“Your first high-rank mission,” Kakashi pointed out, his hands deep in his pockets as the two of you walked back to your home. “I’m happy with the way you performed. You did great.”

You smiled, lifting your eyebrows, “Boy, I’m sure glad I have my husband’s approval.” 

Kakashi leaned over and nudged you with his elbow, “Well, I just thought I should tell you. Just a habit. I’m proud of the shinobi you’ve become over the past few years.”

You felt yourself grow red as you smiled, looking down. “Thank you, Kashi-kun.” 

Carefully, he lifted an arm out from his pocket and wrapped it around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him until you reached your apartment. You relished in these moments because, even if it were late like it currently was, Kakashi never showed signs of affection in public. Some villagers and shinobi knew the two of you were recently married, but you never really showed signs that you were married other than the wedding bands you wore occasionally. 

This, of course, was something you both agreed on for your safety. Kakashi was a favorable target on missions due to his excellent skills and highly desirable Sharingan. He fiercely protected you, and he wanted to make sure that you were not a new target because of him. 

You unlocked the door, stepping into your dimly lit apartment as you slid your hand across the wall to find the switch. 

Kakashi was behind you and a moment later you felt his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You felt his lips on your skin and immediately realized he removed his mask. You found the switch on the wall and turned it on as he began placing careful kisses on your collarbone. Quickly, his hand was over yours on the switch, turning it back off. 

“Shh, no,” you attempted to protest but couldn’t resist smiling under his feather light kisses. “I need to shower.” 

“I don’t care,” he groaned into your skin. “Do you know how difficult it is for a man to keep his hands off his new wife for a week?” 

You tilted your head back, letting him kiss your throat as you rested your neck on his shoulder. You reached up, his lips like electricity on your skin as you slid your fingers through his hair. 

“Not now,” you whispered, trying to object. You swallowed, feeling your skin crawl with desire. “I need to shower. Please.” 

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” he pulled your waist closer to him. 

“Come shower with me,” you whispered to him, smiling at such a risque idea. 

“No,” he shook his head, his hand snaking up your shirt. His calloused fingers left trails of fire on skin as he cupped your breast. “Now.” 

You turned around quickly, your eyes adjusting to the dark as you looked up at him. It took every fiber in your being to resist his hand on your chest. He stared down at you with a sultry gaze, his hand sliding out of your shirt and gripping your waist. You reached up, taking his headband off and dropping it to the floor. His left eye carefully opened, his mismatched eyes staring down at you. You loved the look of him without his forehead protector on. 

You leaned into his chest, his hands sliding down over the back of your skirt as you ran your fingers through his silver hair. 

“Yes,” you smiled. “Come with me.” 

“No,” he leaned down and kissed you. “Bed. Now” 

“Please?” you smiled against his lips, pulling away and looking up at him. “It’ll be fun.” 

“You’re so cute when you pout like that,” he said, pulling you closer to him as he gripped your bottom. He leaned down again, bringing you into a deep kiss and wiping the quirky smirk off your face.

You pushed him up against the wall, feeling him against your thigh as you smiled against his lips. Behind him, you turned the doorknob to the bathroom and pushed him through. He grabbed your thighs, pushing you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist, giggling and pushing your hair from your eyes. 

He looked up at you, pursing his lips with happiness as he shut the bathroom door and locked it, the sounds of water coming from behind the door.  



	5. Prompt #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Look at me-just breathe, okay?"

His hand was wrapped around your neck, pushing his palm down on your esophagus. A towel was rammed between your teeth, muffling your cries as you laid there helplessly on the bathroom counter of a dinky bar. Your hands were behind you and you cursed yourself for being so foolish as to get yourself into such a situation.  
Your make up burned your eyes as they welled up with tears, streaming down your face as you stared up at the ceiling to say a silent prayer for mercy. Without regard, this stranger continued to force himself into you, his large body sweating against your hastily pushed aside clothing.  
For a moment, you were there, feeling this man violate you in a way no one ever had before. You protested, but no one outside the bar thought any different, for patrons frequently disappeared behind the bathroom door to fool around. But this time, it was different.  
It had happened so quickly that you weren’t sure this was real. The bartender had walked away, getting more ice for his drinks as the man next to you slipped something in yours while your eyes had followed the bartender. It wasn’t a few sips of your drink later had you begun to feel woozy, your limbs feeling like cinderblocks. You had felt yourself slipping from your chair, and the man next to you had asked you what was wrong and offered to call you a cab, ushering you towards the door with a nod of approval from the busy bartender.  
And now you were here, your body practically paralyzed at this point and there was nothing you could do about it. He had shoved you into the bathroom when no one was looking and proceeded to take advantage of you. Right now, you felt yourself begin to grow distant from the situation, almost as if you were looking down on this bull of a man huffing above you uncontrollably.  
You had probably fainted under the stress of the situation. Your fight or flight instinct wore itself out as you had tried to fight back and your body couldn’t, therefore you internalized the fight and caused yourself to panic.  
The next thing you knew, you had finally come to with the weight of the hairy man being pulled off of you. You slid off the counter and onto the floor, your sweat stained face sticking to the grime in between the tiles.  
“Kakashi?” you moaned, seeing a blur of white kick open the bathroom door, dragging the man out by the scruff of his shirt, his pants still pooled at his ankles.  
“Filthy piece of shit,” Kakashi threw him up against the wall, other bar patrons scurrying away.  
“What’s going on here?” the bartender came from behind his post, arms flailing as Kakashi pinned the still exposed man to the wall. He threw a punch at the man who tried to fight back with no avail. You closed your eyes under their heavy weight and your ears picked up the sound of a thousand birds chirping at once followed by a thump to the ground.  
“What happened?” the bartender screamed. “What did you do?!”  
“Perhaps you should keep aware of your surroundings, Moichi,” Kakashi spat, walking back into the bathroom to gather you. Your head was spinning and your limbs felt like 60-pound weights as he heaved you into his arms. You groaned, feeling your throat begin to ache as you held back your sobs.  
“She hasn’t paid for that drink! And neither did he! What am I supposed to do with him?”  
Kakashi ignored him as he carried you out of the bar, onlookers staring in awe of the scene that had unfolded before them. Your hearing tuned in and out, as did your consciousness as the door slammed behind the two of you.  
* * * *  
When you finally came to again, you weren’t at home. The harsh reality of what had happened came pummeling down on you as you sat up in bed, surrounded by a place that wasn’t yours. You were at Kakashi’s apartment, a place you had only been to a handful of times during the year the two of you had been dating. You threw the sheets off, panic engulfing your every nerve. You headed towards the bathroom and emptied your stomach into the toilet bowl.  
Your breathing came in heavy heaves, your knees shaking as you turned to the shower and opened the faucet to the hottest temperature. You didn’t take your clothes off, but instead, you just stepped under the burning water, scrubbing yourself with your nails- anything to get the feel of that man off of you.  
You panicked more when you realized the feeling wasn’t going away. You began to sob, running your fingers through your tangled mess of hair. Falling to your knees, you began to cry harder, doubling over and clenching your teeth enough to almost break your jaw.  
“[y/n]?” You heard a voice, but you didn’t move. Kakashi opened the bathroom door, finding you curled up on his shower floor, a sobbing mess. He dropped the bag he was holding and quickly opened the shower door, turning the water off.  
He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into him as you cried uncontrollably into his chest. Your voice cracked as you sobbed angrily. You gripped his shirt, soaking his clothes through as he tried to soothe you with his words.  
“You’re fine now,” he tried to tell you. “No one is going to hurt you. I promise. I’m here. Please, stop crying, [y/n]. Look at me—just breathe, okay?”  
“Why did this happen to me?” you asked, a fist pounding at his chest. He grabbed your hand, pulling it away.  
“I don’t know,” he told you honestly, pulling a towel off the wall as he sat on the ground with you.  
You began to sob harder, your fist clenching at his shirt. He wrapped the towel around you and picked you up, water leaving a trail off of your clothes as he carried you back to bed. Your head was spinning.  
He laid you down and you turned to your side, curling yourself in a ball of self-pity. He squatted down next to you, becoming eye level with you as he pushed away wet strands of hair from your face. He waited, watching you as you cried while his fingers carefully grazed over your temple. He was unsure of how to comfort you, so he tried his best to just be there.  
“Why me?” you asked him, your chin quivering as you opened your eyes to meet his. “Why did this happen to me? Does this make me weak?”  
“No,” he quickly answered. “Don’t think like that. This could have happened to anyone.”  
“He put something in my drink,” you told him through labored breaths. “He drugged me. And that’s why I couldn’t get away. I’m not weak and defenseless, I swear.”  
“[y/n],” he began quietly, “listen to me. You are not weak-”  
“But I am not a shinobi like you,” you protested quickly. “If I had abilities like you, I could’ve prevented this and-and-”  
“I said listen to me,” he cut you off, his tone stern. “You are not weak. This does not make you any less of a person, nor do I think badly of you because of it. This was an isolated incident. You are a strong, caring, beautiful person. Do not - listen to me- do not think of yourself as a victim. You survived this.”  
You trembled at his words, gripping his pillow as you buried your face in it. He frowned, his chin quivering as he looked up and out of his window above your head.  
“I think I should take you to the hospital,” he told you suddenly. “to make sure you’re okay.”  
You shook your head, feeling the panic rise in you again, “No, I’m fine. Please.”  
His single eye stared back at you with a sad expression, one that you had never seen before directed at you, only at the past.  
“Please, [y/n],” he pleaded with you, pushing your wet hair out of your face as you sat up. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. Do this for me.”  
“Why?” you looked up at him, “why are you doing this?”  
“Because I care about you,” Kakashi knitting his eyebrows together.   
“Why?”  
“Why do I care about you? Because I do.” He retorted, losing his soothing tone.  
“You have no reason to care for me. I have nothing to give you. I’m not a shinobi. I am a villager who you happen to be attracted to.”  
“Is that why you think I’m with you? Because I just find you attractive?” he looked up at you, his tone hurt.  
“That is what he saw me as,” you hiccuped, looking away. “He saw me as a piece of meat so that must be all I have to offer.”  
“You have a twisted sense of reality if that is what you think,” Kakashi began, pulling his mask down. “The day I met you, I did find you attractive. But learning more about you is what made me love you. I see what you are doing right now, and it’s not going to work on me.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you stood up from the bed, throwing the pillow off of your lap. Your knees wobbled and he stood up quickly to grab your shoulder, pushing you back down.   
“Stop,” he told you sternly, kneeling back down in front of you. “Sit down and listen to me. I want to be with you, and if you think something like this is going to distort the way I think about you, then you’re wrong. I’m here for you. I care about you, please understand that.”  
You started to cry again, pulling your lips into your mouth and closing your eyes. He shook his head, not knowing what had set you off this time. Carefully, he pulled you into his arms, letting you sob into the crook of his neck. You grasped at his shirt, pulling him closer.  
“Thank you,” you managed.  
* * * * *  
7 months had passed since your assault. The man who had raped you was long dead and buried thanks to the Kakashi’s chidori. Every day since then had been a struggle. Going out in public had been a task in and of itself. For the first few weeks, you didn’t want to be alone, so you continuously stayed with Kakashi, whether at his apartment or him at yours. When he went on missions, you were a wreck. You were constantly checking the locks of your apartment to make sure that they were secure. If they weren’t you walked around the house with a kitchen knife, just in case someone had walked in while you weren’t looking.  
When he was home, he took care of you, despite the fact that you tried to do it yourself and failed miserably. The first few days, he had to remind you to shower, not because you smelled, but because you had been sitting in the same spot for days.  
The two of you hadn’t been intimate since before the incident. You longed for his touch, but every time he attempted you had shuddered and turned away. He tried not to take it personally, but as time grew on he became frustrated with himself, not knowing how to help you.  
Today, you stood in the mirror, looking at yourself in your underwear. The ribs that were visible a few weeks ago had finally filled in, and the pinkish glow to your skin had returned also. You heaved a heavy sigh, pulling your hair up in a bun and dabbing some makeup on that you hadn’t touched in months.  
You smiled at yourself or at least attempted to as if to reassure yourself that everything would be fine. Finally, you opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom.  
Kakashi laid dozing in his undershirt, his mask still pulled over his face and his book opened on his chest. His forehead protector sat on the nightstand exposing both of his eyes, a sight you loved to see. You watched as his chin bobbed down to his chest as he fell in and out of sleep. For a minute you sat and stared, a genuine smile gracing your lips as you thought about what a beautiful man he was for caring for you. If you were him, you probably would have left yourself quite awhile ago what with all the irrational arguments.  
You cleared your throat, leaning against the wall as you fixed your bra strap. Slowly, he lifted his head, blinking a few times as he became reacquainted with his surroundings. Finally, he looked up at you, blinking a few times as if he wasn’t sure he was seeing correctly. Finally, he smiled.  
“Hm,” he looked you up and down, setting his book aside. “That looks nice.”   
You smiled, trying your best to swing your hips as you walked up to him, sitting down on the end of the bed. He lifted his eyebrows, smirking behind his mask.  
“Modeling for me?” he asked, unsure of what to say. His eyes flickered down to your breasts and shoulders before quickly returning to your eyes. His nose twitched, smelling your perfume. You took in a shaky breath.   
“Oh,” he said, realizing. “Oh.”   
“Is- is that okay?” you quickly asked, your face falling.   
“No, no!” he responded, eyes wide. “Of course, it is.”   
You attempted to smile, leaning into him. He looked down at you, hooking a finger under his mask and pulling it down. He smiled at you, unsure as he searched your face. His touch made you feel like he was trying not to break you. Carefully, he leaned down and put his lips to yours, wrapping an arm around you. You held his arm, squeezing his bicep as you wrapped your bare legs around him. He wrapped his arm around your waist and swiftly flipped you over on your back, his lips still on yours.  
He pulled away, already breathless as he searched your face again.  
“Are you sure?” he asked you, his eyes looking into yours. You nodded your head, pursing your lips.   
“I don’t want to hurt you,” he told you, his face concerned as he shifted his weight to his elbows.  
“I want this,” you breathed, threading your fingers through his hair.  
“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmured against your mouth. Carefully he enveloped his lips with yours, gentle at first before quickly growing hungry. You smiled against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands slid down your waist, calloused fingers rough against your skin yet it ignited a flame inside you like nothing you’d ever felt. He pushed his palm up, cupping your breast in his hand and you inhaled sharply, both in surprise and arousal.  
“I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized, pulling away “I should’ve been more -”  
“No,” you grabbed his wrist, returning it to your chest, “I like it.”   
He smiled at you, searching your face with a gentle gaze.  
“I love you,” he whispered to you, leaning over to turn off the light on the nightstand. Quietly, he buried his face in your chest, hands roaming over your skin like a hungry wolf searching to be satisfied.  
“I love you too,” you murmured into his silver hair, “and thank you.”


	6. One-Shot #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, just me writing something.

Lightning struck in the distance, sending a burst of flashing light throughout the kitchen. You held the knife poised to continue cutting the fish and paused, bracing yourself for the thunder. Your hand on the knife tightened and you closed your eyes, feeling the rumble come from a long distance away and into your home. It shook the ground, causing a chill to run down your spine. You shook your head, putting the knife down.

 _Not now_ , you told yourself. You swallowed hard, your face and neck beginning to burn. You shook your head, trying to distract yourself. You walked out into the small living room you and Kakashi shared. You frowned, realizing the feeling wasn’t going away.

Kakashi wasn’t home. And he wasn’t due to be home for another 20 minutes. When you felt panic like this set in without reason, you feared it would be quite awhile before you could bring yourself down. You didn’t want him to see you like this. Despite the fact that the two of you had been dating for over 2 years, you always hid your panic attacks from him. You didn’t want him to see you in such a weak state.

You swallowed again, leaning against the frame of the door as you crossed your arms over your chest. Your ears were burning with heat and your chest began to ache as you tried to use all the oxygen you could left in it. You opened your eyes, your vision beginning to tunnel. Quickly, you slid yourself down to the hardwood floor, the sides of your hands beginning to turn numb in the process.

You were shaking now and you couldn’t stop yourself. You began to cry because you knew there was no coming back now. Once you reached this level of anxiety, you couldn’t bring yourself back down without the help of medication. But getting up right now would require you to stand up, and you weren’t sure your legs to take you that far to your stash you kept hidden from Kakashi.

You felt bad for keeping such a secret from him, but you didn’t want him to leave you. You had previously had men leave you for that very reason, seeing you as weak and needy. This time, you couldn’t bare share such a shameful thing to someone who loved you as much as Kakashi did.

Tears wet your cheeks as you leaned your head back against the wall, trying not to faint as you began hyperventilating. Your nostrils ached under the heavy burden you were putting them under.

Thunder sounded again in the distance, the sound of heavy rainfall on the roof filled your ears as blood rushed through them. You put your head between your knees, pulling them closer to you as you wept in shame. There was no reason to be like this. No reason to feel such sudden anxiety for no reason. And yet here you were, trying not to faint because you were cooking dinner and the thunder had startled you.

In the distance, you heard the outside door open, the sound of rain pouring itself onto the earth filling your ears again.

“I’m home!” you heard Kakashi yell into the empty house. You were going to stand up, but you couldn’t risk it. Your stomach churned with nausea from both your anxiety and now the fact that he was about to see you like this.

“[y/n]?” he called out to you, his voice sounding tired.

“[y/n],” his eyes landed on you, pale, crying and shaking on the living room floor. His tired voice quickly turned to concern as he dropped his bag to the floor with a thud and knelt down next to you.

“What happened?” he quickly asked you, his single visible eye overwhelmed with concern. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

You shook your head, closing your eyes as you flexed your hands to try and get the feeling to return to them. Your chest ached as you tried to breathe more heavily. You wished your heart would stop pounding, for he could probably hear it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his hand hovering over your shoulder as if afraid to touch you. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?”

You shook your head quickly, your eyes snapping open as you looked up at him, helpless. The last thing you wanted was to be sent to a hospital where they could tell you that there was nothing wrong with you, as you knew. That is what everyone in your family was used to doing so they didn’t have to deal with you.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” his voice cracked a bit, exposing how concerned he was for you in this moment.

“I’m nervous,” you managed, swallowing hard as you looked away.

“Why?” he asked, “did something happen?”

You shook your head, biting your lip as you tried not to cry again. Your chin quivered.

“Alright,” he nodded, looking around the room as he let out a breath. “Uh, is there something I can do for you right now?”

You shook your head, unsure of what there was to do.

“Just stay with me,” you managed again.

Kakashi looked down at you, nodding before arranging himself on the floor next to you. You could feel how tense his body was next to you.

“Nice weather we’re having,” he tried, leaning against the wall next to you. You smiled at him, nodding your head.

“Today I filled out some paperwork,” he tried to make conversation, distracting you from yourself. Just his words seem to ease your tense muscles. Next to you, you could feel him relax also.

“About what?” you asked, your voice shaking  
.  
“Ah, the usual. Mission acknowledgments, payments, letters to the other Kage’s,” he tilted his head side to side with each word, his voice sounding cheerier than usual.  
“Sounds like fun,” you tried to smile.

“Yeah, it was great,” he chuckled softly. He looked down at your hands as you continued to flex them. Carefully, he reached over and took one in his hand, his fingers moving in deliberate motions into your palm.

“Did you do anything interesting today?” he asked. Your breathing was calming a bit just hearing his voice.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I tried to cook dinner for you.”

“Ah,” he smiled, “a noble effort. What is it?”

“Broiled saury,” you told him. He smirked beside you.

“My favorite,” he murmured, leaning over and planting a kiss on your temple. He stayed there, his lips hovering about the skin of your temple as your heartbeat fell. You could feel his nose nuzzling your hair, and carefully, he let go of your hand and wrapped his arms around you. You exhaled softly, feeling exhausted as you fell into his chest. He kissed the top of your head, rubbing your shoulder with his calloused fingers.

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered into his chest. You curled up in his arms, feeling yourself begin to cry again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he told you quietly, “everything is fine.”

His legs were tangled with yours and you had to imagine his position was uncomfortable for him. And yet, he stayed there, holding you.

“I didn’t want to tell you,” you told him. “I didn’t want you to see me as someone who can’t control their emotions. It makes me look childish and weak and-”

“[y/n],” he pulled you away, looking down at you, “why would you think I would feel that way?”

You averted your eyes from him, peering into the kitchen at the dinner you left unattended to just a few minutes ago. Your body was still buzzing with anxiety, but just Kakashi’s presence had reduced it significantly. Your heartbeat finally stabilized as you looked back up at him, unable to answer his question.

“Does this happen often?” he asked, frowning behind his mask.

You nodded sadly, your chin quivering again.

“Don’t cry, baby,” he frowned again, pulling you closer to him. You clung to his torso, letting him hold you as you sat on the floor crying. You always felt so angry after these things happened to you. You were so upset that you even had to deal with them, and now you had given the burden to him.

“I want you to know, that things like this don’t bother me,” he told you once you had quieted yourself against him. His fingers traced a circle around the base of your spine, and you breathed in his scent, letting it linger in your mind before exhaling a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry,” you told him again, “I don’t want to deal with this either.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” he assured you. His voice was genuine. “I wish you had told me sooner that these things happen to you. Maybe I could’ve helped. I hope I helped you now.”

You nodded, lifting your head and looking up at him, “thank you.”

He smiled, hooking a finger under his mask to pull it down. Carefully, he planted his lips to yours, letting them linger for a moment before pulling away.

“My pleasure.”


	7. Prompt #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you too.”
> 
> Subject: Daddy Kakashi fluff
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Kakashi x Reader because that’s what I’m good at

 

You could feel how heavy your body was becoming with the new, unforgiving weight of motherhood fatigue. Your humble home with the sixth Hokage had finally fallen silent as you held your small baby girl. The small bundle of blankets and limbs whimpered in her sleep as her little fists clung to her mother. Looking down, you marveled at her just once more before finally parting and placing her down in her crib carefully. 

You brushed the top of her soft scalp with the tips of your fingers, gentle enough to soften her small protests of leaving the warmth of your breast. She opened her eyes, but only for a moment as you watched her little limbs jolt while she fell back into a slumber. Reaching down, you caressed her cheek with the back of your fingers, dumbfounded that this small, soft innocent baby was a part of you and him. Her little silver hairs sprang up from her cowlick each day, bringing a smile to your husband’s tired face. 

Carefully, you backed away from her chestnut crib, making sure everything was secure with another triple check of your pride and joy sleeping soundly. You left the door open as you tipped toed down the dark hallway. 

This was the first night that you would be sleeping in your bed and not on the floor of your newborn’s nursery. You couldn’t help but worry for her after the continuous bout of complications after she had arrived prematurely. Highlighting on the transient tachypnea diagnosed directly after birth, your anxiety had done nothing but skyrocket despite the doctors well wishes that she would recover within a few days. Although it be common, nothing could have prepared you for the temporary fast and difficult breathing rates of this creation you had just made. 

Because of this diagnosis and her small size, Kakashi had been hesitant to hold her. You didn’t really blame him, for you yourself had found yourself stricken with anxiety to hold her once the nurse had handed her over. 

“ _She’s so small,” he had observed quietly as you held her, his fingers gently brushing over her soft silver curls. His hand held her head, the palm of his hand just a little bigger than the crown it held.  
_

_“Would you like to hold her?” you had asked. He had looked up at you, his eyes suddenly pleading that you not be offended with his answer._

_“I’m sorry,” he had looked down at their small bundle, “I’m just -”  
_

_“Afraid,” you had finished, your voice forgiving.  
_

_He looked up at you, your eyes intertwining with his for a brief moment. He was ashamed to be afraid to hold his only daughter. And yet, you looked down at her, so fragile and yet, you knew she’d be tough. His lips touched his daughters head, planting a soft kiss as her limbs jerked around._

Reminiscing, you carefully crawled yourself into bed, the warm heat of your husband’s body a welcome change from the frigid temperatures of this season in Konoha that couldn’t help but penetrate your home’s insulation. You wrapped the blanket around your body, your ears aching as you listened hard for the sounds of your baby. 

Looking over, you adjusted yourself to stare at your husbands resting face. His shoulders rose and fell softly, the crimson ANBU tattoo just peeking above the sheets. He hadn’t even stirred as you crept into bed, exhaustion taking over him also over the past few days of parenthood. You smiled at him and studied his face, despite your heavy lids protest. 

His long nose dug into the pillow as he slept, his sharp eyebrows at a point as even in his dreams, he seemed stressed. You looked up at his hair, soft silver locks laying placid over his forehead, the strands much shorter than when you had met him. The dark lines under his eyes had only grown darker over the past few days, with the responsibilities of you, the baby and all of Konoha on his shoulders. Frequently, despite his protests, you had forced him to sleep in his own bed so that he may be well rested for the following day. As you watched him now, you could tell that his troubles even haunted his dreams. 

You reached over under the sheets, his soft skin reminiscent of his own daughters with the exception of a few littered scars that peppered his body. You brushed over his ribs, feeling them peek out under his toned body. Despite having no time to train anymore, his body still remained solid under his clothing. Quietly, he stirred next to you, groaning as his single eye fluttered open, an old habit that he hadn’t quite kicked. Silently, the other charcoal eye followed and he stared back at you through the darkness as you caressed his side. 

“Everything okay?” his husky, tired voice echoed in your ears. “Is she sleeping?” 

You nodded quietly, a nervous smile creeping across your lips. He closed his eyes, taking your hand from under the sheets and sliding it up to his lips.

“She’ll be okay, get some sleep” he whispered hoarsely.

Carefully, he pressed them against the tips of your fingers, his tired motions giving it more significance. You smiled softly, watching him as he held your hand. His eyebrows relaxed, his facial features unwinding at your touch. 

“I love you,” you breathed quietly. 

“I love you more,” he murmured. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You didn’t remember falling asleep. And you felt as if your body had just shut down at the first moment of comfort and ease, allowing yourself a few hours of glorious, uninterrupted sleep. Your body had done nothing but stood on call recently, waiting to hear a tiny noise from the nursery. 

When you finally stirred in bed, the sun had already risen and your mind quickly jolted awake. You sat up, your heart pounding as you mind pieced together your surroundings. Looking over, you noticed your husband had already left, pulling the covers up neatly on his side. 

You scolded him for not waking you as you threw the covers off yourself and quickly made your way down the hallway, your mind racing to the worse case scenario. 

But suddenly, you paused at the doorway of the nursery for a moment as you heard an unfamiliar sound from behind the door. Carefully, you peeked in and looked in and found your silver-haired husbands back facing you, his white robe cascading down his tall figure. _Rodukaime._

You heard his hushed voice, a soft coo coming from his lips as you realized what he was doing. Your heart burst. Carefully, he rocked his daughter, the gentle happy whimpers coming from the infant in his arms. 

“What a beautiful little thing you are,” you heard him whisper, his profile showing the expression of a doting father as he gazed down at her. 

You leaned against the frame of the door, watching this scene unfold in front of you as he gently bounced his daughter in his arms. He lifted a finger, watching her as she tried to grasp it. The look in his eyes showed how he marveled in such a simple thing. 

“You’re going to grow up and be one of the best kunoichis in Konoha one day. I’ll teach you how to throw a shuriken and you’ll beat all the boys in your class. And I’ll show you how to summon Pakkun and - yeah - that’s right. You’re excited, aren’t you?” 

The baby jolted at his words, a playful giggle coming from her lips as she stared up at her beaming father. You hadn’t seen such an elated grin grace his features in so long. 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you too,” he whispered to her, his voice strained with emotion. He paused, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Daddy loves you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> I really appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback. Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on Tumblr at: kashi-prompts.tumblr.com


End file.
